


好男不装B

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 15吉x25莱，年下，弱攻强受⚠️侯爵莱迎娶少年吉虽然肉了很长一段但是很磨蹭
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	好男不装B

去年正月，年满二十三岁的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆侯爵在管家奥贝斯坦的催促下成婚，为了显示与之“政治联姻”对抗的决心，他成心迎娶了一个比他小十岁、还未性别分化的平民男孩。这位嫁入上流社会的幸运儿倒也不是莱因哈特随随便便找来的，过去莱因哈特因故重返奥丁的祖宅时，两人之间曾有过一面之缘，那时他觉得这孩子讨喜，便惦念上了，转而奥贝斯坦提起婚约时，他不假思索地向这户人家下了聘礼。  
深受莱因哈特赏识的男孩名为齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，长着一头红宝石溶液浇灌而成般的鲜艳的红发，碧蓝的眼睛很是灵动真诚，的的确确是个天资聪颖的孩子。不过他虽然面容清秀俊朗，却比同龄人都高挑，生得并不文弱，恐怕很难分化成与莱因哈特适配的omega。加上他出身平庸，旁人免不了私下诟病莱因哈特的这段婚姻，莱因哈特本人却对此并不在意，他一心想把男孩培养成自己的左臂右膀，没有换掉他的本姓，私下里更是喜欢直呼其姓氏“吉尔菲艾斯”。  
鉴于吉尔菲艾斯的年幼，二人结了婚后一直没有同房，一眨眼便过去两年。吉尔菲艾斯逐渐意识到自身于莱因哈特的身份是什么，他们理应成番，可他的alpha丈夫从未有过半点逾越的举动，两人最亲昵的接触，无非是对方偶尔抚弄一下他的头发。  
alpha作为最稀缺的优质人种，自然衍生出了发情期来本能地延续后代，一旦alpha发情，必然会导致另一方受孕。不巧的是，莱因哈特是罕见的顶尖alpha，天生拥有极强的克制力，自少年时期分化至今，他从来没有出现过不可控的发情期，对会影响到自身的omega更是敬而远之，因而常年都保持着禁欲的状态。这对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，无异于是两人成番过程中的阻碍，但他内心知道，这不是最大的阻碍。  
在码放得密密麻麻的一排排文件之间，一个优雅动听的声音忽然从后叫住了翻阅资料的红发少年，待他转过身，对方已悄然来至面前，顺手揉了揉他额前的红发。金发侯爵的举动很轻柔，红发少年却敏感地后退了一步，屏息着让面前的丈夫玩弄他的刘海。  
“莱因哈特大人，有什么事吗？您很少过来这边……”  
“连续几天没见着你，猜想你是不是在资料室，就过来了。果然在这儿。”莱因哈特悠悠地说道，“你最近怎么了，老是躲着我？”  
“我没有躲着您。”  
“那是生我的气了？”金发侯爵目光一闪：“放心吧，我不会纳妾的。”  
“什么……纳妾？”少年惊诧地抬起脸，却见莱因哈特脸上的戏谑，知道自己反应过度了，震惊之余，面颊一阵阵发热。“……我并不知道这回事。”  
“因为根本没有这回事。我只是在想——”莱因哈特顿了顿，没有继续说下去，话锋一转：“你已经满十五岁了，我们不必分房睡了。”  
“……您的意思是？”  
“今晚开始，你上我的房间睡觉。之前的卧房，让艾密尔整理整理，该空出来了。”  
少年闻言浑身僵直，金发侯爵不禁笑了：“怕什么，我又不会对你做什么，只是想和你一起睡而已。”  
“可我——”  
莱因哈特伸手打断了他，俏美而冷峻的面容上摆着不容置喙的表情：“我不是在征求你的意见，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“是，莱因哈特大人……”红发少年紧张地盯着面前的丈夫，意识到两人的身高已经相差无几，更是心虚地撇开了眼睛。莱因哈特不再多说什么，颔了颔首，迈着来时的轻盈步伐离开了资料室，黑色的披风像幻影一般消失在走廊的一端。  
alpha泠冽的信息素残留在空气中，吉尔菲艾斯深深吸了口气，肺部乃至浑身都不由自主地灼热起来。

一反既往，莱因哈特今晚早早地回到了寝室，吉尔菲艾斯不得不最后一次打消了逃跑的念头。他尽可能让自己与莱因哈特之间保持一臂的距离，莱因哈特却坦然地与他肩并着肩，大有一番要与他长谈的架势。这让吉尔菲艾斯如卧针毡。  
“你最近很不对劲，究竟发生什么事了？”  
“让您担心了，其实没有什么事。”  
“是吗……”莱因哈特的话尾拖得长长的，“说起来，你的性别应该分化了吧？”  
按理说，莱因哈特作为他的丈夫，有权比谁都先获知他的性别分化结果，但正如他一直以来清楚知道的那样，莱因哈特并没有真正把他当作“伴侣”来看待，因而他是什么性别，莱因哈特反而保持着尊重的态度，这还是第一次主动问起。  
“……已经分化了，是beta。”  
“嗯，你果然不是omega啊。”  
金发侯爵的语气像是自言自语一样轻，他转过头来看着身边的红发少年：“我不喜欢omega信息素对人肆无忌惮地引诱。如果你是omega，我绝对不会碰你一根头发——你很清楚这一点？”  
“我知道……”  
“那你心虚什么呢？”莱因哈特索性侧过身子，专注地凝视吉尔菲艾斯，“如果你不是omega，你在心虚什么？”  
“莱因哈特大人……”少年紧张地咬住嘴唇，但他努力克制着自己不敢出汗。“我只是想到如果作为您的伴侣，beta是远远不够的。”少年试探地继续说，“即便您不喜欢omega，您也很清楚，omega才是最适合您的性别。”  
金发侯爵目光灼灼地继续盯了他一会儿，忽然兴致全无：“算了，你要说这个就没意思了。当我没有问过这话，睡觉吧。”  
话毕，莱因哈特伸出了手臂，一把将红发少年揽在怀里。吉尔菲艾斯下意识地推开对方，金发alpha的力道却很坚决，甚至开口命令了对方睡在他怀里。  
alpha的信息素从四面八方环绕过来，冲击着少年的感官与心跳，带动着他的血液燥动起来。红发少年安静了一会儿，最终剧烈地挣开了莱因哈特的手臂。“莱因哈特大人，我认为我们还是分开睡比较好。”  
金发侯爵面露不豫，冰蓝色的两眼射出不客气的光芒：“为什么呢？”  
“因为……您并没有认可我是您的伴侣。”  
空气陡然安静了半晌，莱因哈特意味深长地看着面前的少年：“那如果我说我现在想标记你呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没想到莱因哈特会这么迅速地抛出一个终结问题的答案，不由愣住了。金发alpha握住少年的手腕，压低了嗓音再次说道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我想标记你。”  
“可——”吉尔菲艾斯立刻想要拒绝，可他很清楚莱因哈特不会允许他拒绝，更何况，形成标记关系是解决他的心结最便捷有效的方式。红发少年不禁喉咙一阵发紧，轻声回应道：“请标记我，莱因哈特大人。”  
“可能会有点儿疼。”  
“没关系。”  
一只微凉的手指摸到红发少年的颈后，莱因哈特凑近了对方火红发尾下的后颈，温热的鼻息喷洒到少年敏感的腺体。他浑身的神经都绷紧了——莱因哈特尝试着舔了舔，一阵轻微的酥麻传来时，对方张口咬了下去。  
被alpha衔住脆弱区域的危机感瞬间逼近了吉尔菲艾斯，他条件反射地反抗，莱因哈特立刻牢牢地按住他，强者的alpha信息素溶进少年的血液，滚烫地穿过心脏径流全身。异样的酸痒从腺体辐射开，渐渐浸透到胸口和腹部。  
吉尔菲艾斯静静地等待着，等待自己的身体出现一些变化，而莱因哈特先他一步有了反应，他撇过脸去，捂着嘴咳了两声。  
少年连忙替他顺着背，紧张地问道：“您没事吧？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你可真是……”金发侯爵轻不可闻地叹了口气，无奈地说道：“装beta有意思吗？”  
红发少年瞪大了眼睛，端正俊逸的脸上写满了心虚。“您……已经知道了吗？”  
“不看检验报告，难道我还闻不出来吗？”  
少年一下子气馁了，他的语气颇为复杂，但不难听出主要是委屈：“我连beta都不是，对不起……”  
莱因哈特睨着他，“这就是你疏远我的原因？因为你分化成了alpha？”  
“我不希望您厌恶我的信息素。即便您讨厌omega，那也只是心理上不喜欢……但要是alpha，共处一室都是糟糕的。”  
“所以你用了遮盖喷雾？”  
“是……”  
“那不会难受吗？”  
“会，但可以忍受。”  
“我闻着都难受。”金发侯爵驳道，“本来还打算恭喜你，就等着你给我坦白呢。”  
“……对不起。”  
“这究竟有什么好道歉的？”莱因哈特佯装不快地问道，“难道你并不想做alpha，打心底里是瞧不起alpha的吗？”  
“不是这样的！莱因哈特大人，我很荣幸分化成能保护您的alpha，可我作为alpha，并不是您最合适的伴侣……”  
“又是‘最合适的伴侣’。这又没关系。”莱因哈特安慰他，“没有什么合适不合适。如果alpha一定要和omega最合适，那么身为beta，就没有合适的权力了吗？”  
“莱因哈特大人，但是……”  
“好了，别纠结了。不管你是什么性别，我既然与你成了婚，你就是我的伴侣。睡吧。”  
他温和地命令道，再次揽过红发少年，让对方靠近他的怀里。吉尔菲艾斯这才乖乖地平静下来，却久久不能入睡。或许是自幼和莱因哈特生活在一起的关系，分化后他对莱因哈特的信息素只是略有抵抗，谈不上引发情绪波动，莱因哈特也没有明显的抵触。他暗暗放下心，舒了口气合上眼。  
与此同时，莱因哈特正面临着极大的挑战——吉尔菲艾斯不再收敛他的信息素，少年轻缓但极具侵蚀性的alpha气息愈演愈烈，令他躁动不安，勾起他搏斗的本能，又撩拨着他的征服欲。而他不敢提出，生怕会让好不容易平稳下来的吉尔菲艾斯再度陷入自责。他努力地躺了一会儿，猛地搂紧了红发少年，嘴唇重新贴上对方的颈后，若有若无地用牙齿厮磨着腺体，缓解想要扣住对方命脉的冲动。  
他不能确定标记一个alpha会不会降低彼此排斥的程度，况且吉尔菲艾斯还在成长，他会是个很强大的alpha……光是这一点，就足够让莱因哈特对征服他产生兴趣。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有作出任何反抗的举动，莱因哈特顺势将一只手从睡衣里伸进去，抚摸着这具他欣赏又羡慕的alpha的肉体。和他天生的纤细有力不一样，吉尔菲艾斯有着极为典型的alpha外型，四肢修长又结实，尚在发育便是如此，将来会更加优质。  
不知道会有多少omega垂涎这副躯体，而这个alpha心甘情愿地被他标记。莱因哈特这么想着，不禁情绪更加高涨，掌心贴着弹性的肌理游走。  
柔软的手指不断地挑逗着少年，柔软的双唇在吮吸他的颈后，亲昵地吻着腺体外的伤口。莱因哈特所带来的刺痛和舒适是一体的，如果说吉尔菲艾斯前一秒只是期待和莱因哈特之间形成标记关系，那么现在他想要的不仅是被对方标记，他想要发生肌肤之亲，甚至也想要标记莱因哈特——  
这么想的同时，红发少年的下体猛烈地起了反应，将裤子顶起形状。他惊恐地推开身后的金发男子，用被子将自己紧紧裹住。莱因哈特被他吓了一跳，随后立即反应过来，果断地扑到少年身上。  
“你怎么了？是不是发情了？”  
他饶有趣味地问起，金发alpha清澈优雅的嗓音敲击在吉尔菲艾斯滚烫的胸腔里，红发少年涨红着脸看向自己的丈夫，莱因哈特俏丽的面容上闪烁着幽暗不明的光芒。“被标记的时候会发情，没想到alpha也这样。”  
“您别看……”少年屈起双膝并拢双腿，拼命想隐藏起自己的反应。  
“你整个人都是我的，这块肉我又不嫌多。”  
莱因哈特笑道，一手抱着他，另一只手伸进少年的睡裤里，修长而柔软的手指缠上对方的勃起。他两指摸到了少年腿根处的alpha结，坚硬的组织令他暗自吃惊，吉尔菲艾斯不过是个才15岁的少年，个头还没赶上他，下体却发育得这么可观，已经在成年beta男性的水准之上了。  
他不禁心思稍稍阴郁了些：看吉尔菲艾斯现阶段的发育情况，今后若是个精力旺盛的alpha，恐怕每季都会有发情期，到时给他解决问题很麻烦不说，万一要是对方心智不坚定追随omega跑了可就损失惨重。他默不作声地盯着自幼就被自己拐来的红发少年，思忖着要怎么才能让对方心甘情愿地和他这个alpha过日子。  
“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯难耐地唤了一声，“我好难受……”  
空气中散发着alpha求欢的信号，虽然信息素令莱因哈特感到抗拒，但少年陷入情欲的模样很是动人，金发侯爵的呼吸变重了些，雪白的面颊上浮起若隐若现的红潮。  
“别担心，我会帮你解决的。”  
他让红发少年枕在自己的手臂上，玉白修长的手指环在肉柱上不断撸动。与其说他不擅长解决生理欲望，不如说他根本没有解决过，因而这是他第一次碰到勃起的下体，脱离了理论的性教育实践，金发侯爵好奇中还带着不服输的精神，每下都很尽力。  
“感觉怎么样？这样舒不舒服？”  
“舒……舒服……”  
“这样呢……”他转着手腕“伺候”怀里的少年，见吉尔菲艾斯反应有趣，越发来了兴致。  
“也很舒服……”  
“那就好。”金发男子一边撸动一边观察少年的反应，或快或慢地引起对方的颤抖。少年的器官顶端渐渐冒出透明的液体，他用指肚按上去，揉弄敏感的小孔。吉尔菲艾斯主动地顶起胯部，莱因哈特立刻抬腿缠住他，加快了手上的动作。对方光滑的肌肤压在他的腿上，少年抖了抖，忍不住说道：“莱因哈特大人，这样太舒服了……”  
在他如此生疏的技巧下，吉尔菲艾斯变得越来越硬，令金发男子颇有成就感。听着少年埋在他胸口的压抑喘息，他兴奋得喉咙发紧，脑海中冒出大胆的想法，低声道：“我会让你更舒服的。”  
不等吉尔菲艾斯反应过来，他向下挪着身子，趴到少年的腿间，呼吸打到对方腿根的肌肤上。  
alpha的气息很浓郁，虽然已经被他强行滤过了很多，但还是一丝丝刺激着他本能抗拒的神经。莱因哈特用嘴唇碰了碰发硬的顶端，一点点包住头部，渐渐向下含住更多。另一个alpha的信息素从口腔中爬进了肺部与食道，莱因哈特硬生生压住了作呕感，坏心地咬了一口。  
吉尔菲艾斯经受不住这阵刺激，低哼一声射了出来，没有任何预兆地灌进了莱因哈特的嘴里。金发侯爵立刻吐出嘴里的物件，浓稠的精浊黏糊糊地裹在他的口腔黏膜上，和分泌出的唾液混合在一起，他吐也不是吞也不是，舌头上都沾着白花花的一滩，羞得吉尔菲艾斯连连道歉。  
“……对不起！莱因哈特大人！对不起！我刚才没能忍住……”  
莱因哈特皱着眉头将嘴边的精液拭去，“第一次就算了，下次没有我的允许，你不准射。”  
“是……”  
少年涨红了脸，面上写着愧色。对方还是个孩子，又是第一次，莱因哈特顿时心生不忍，寻思自己严厉了些。见对方下身却还没消退下去，仍然顽固地翘着，他再度伏下身重新含住红发少年的下体。  
经过了一次发泄，红发少年克制了许多，莱因哈特又吸又舔折腾了许久对方都没有消退的迹象，反而在他口中更加跃跃欲试。他两颊发酸，又想不出什么招数，不禁隐隐感到麻烦，耐着性子问道：“你想我怎么做？”  
红发少年内心挣扎了一番，如实答道：“不需要您做什么，本来就应该是由我服侍您。”  
“哦？你想用哪边服侍我？”莱因哈特揶揄地笑着说，少年腿间器具勃发，俊逸又稚气未脱的面颊一片通红，令他深感愉悦。他翻过身靠在床头，将一条腿叠起来，睡袍滑下去，露出未着片缕的腿间，这幅美景比吉尔菲艾斯有幸见到的任何omega都更具风情。  
以吉尔菲艾斯的视角，能够看到莱因哈特向他展示了什么位置，但他愿意放出的角度让吉尔菲艾斯无法看清全部。他想知道这个红头发的小alpha，到底能有多alpha。  
“来服侍给我看吧。”  
青涩的少年立刻爬上来，修长的手指激动得发抖，两手解开他的衣带，一点点掀开他的衣服，令金发男子的肌肤裸露出来。  
莱因哈特虽然是alpha，却生得细皮嫩肉、修长纤细，加上一张精致俏美的脸蛋，让不少人都打过他的主意。但莱因哈特的信息素几乎是直接告诉了那些对他心怀不轨的人，他是他们驾驭不起的alpha。  
吉尔菲艾斯却没有被他所震慑到，也许是因为莱因哈特标记了他，将一部分信息素注入了他的体内，从而令吉尔菲艾斯感觉不到他身为另一个alpha的威胁。  
少年非常自然地选择了从胸部下手，嘴唇带着鼻息的热气压上莱因哈特的乳首。莱因哈特第一次与人这么亲密地相贴，本能地绷紧了身体，他想要克制住自己，可吉尔菲艾斯的舌头每次扫过他的乳头，他都忍不住颤抖。毫无疑问，他维系多年的禁欲状态已经出现了危机。  
吉尔菲艾斯像吃奶一般专注地吮吸一侧平坦的乳房，从最开始的陌生刺激到适应了细微的酥麻感，主动权重新回到了莱因哈特手中。  
“alpha的乳房怎么样？”他调侃地问，一手揉着怀中少年火红的发丝，同时缓解自己加速的呼吸。  
“非常美味……”  
“别逞强了，不习惯alpha信息素的味道吧？”  
“只要是莱因哈特大人，我都喜欢。”  
金发男子不自觉地勾起嘴角，“是吗……就你会说话。”  
吉尔菲艾斯摸着侯爵的下体根部，对方颤了颤，并没有起反应。或许是激素稳定的关系，莱因哈特浑身的肌肤都十分细腻，那根性器也比寻常alpha来得白净。  
“您感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”  
“恐怕你还要再努力一点。”金发alpha垂眼瞥见少年从衣摆下翘起的阳具，玩心大起，抬起脚轻轻踩了一下。他饶有趣味地看着吉尔菲艾斯浑身颤抖，轻笑着调侃：“你怎么这么有感觉啊。”  
他继续缓慢地挪动脚心，触碰他能触碰到的每一寸滚烫的肌肤，再将脚伸到少年的腿间，托起对方的囊袋。到底是alpha，还未完全成熟，性器却已经沉甸甸的了。  
红发少年不由夹紧了双腿，顶端冒出透明的前液，莱因哈特将脚搭上去，白嫩的脚趾蜷缩起来夹住对方的龟头。  
吉尔菲艾斯开始发抖，但没有叫停，而是顽固地在金发侯爵的脚心下磨蹭，等到莱因哈特的脚尖被打湿得黏糊糊的，吉尔菲艾斯在他身上的撩拨总算起到了作用。  
少年身上浓郁的信息素散发出来，热烘烘地包裹着金发alpha，他感到自己似乎也要发情了，下体半硬，有些要勃起的势头。莱因哈特不熟悉这股冲动，要冲破了身体的限制一般，下意识地尝试缓解，而吉尔菲艾斯坚持不懈地想让他勃起，按住他的腰，不停地亲吻他敏感的小腹。  
“行了，别弄了……”莱因哈特出声打断对方，指了指一边的床头柜，悠扬的声线比平时沙哑：“那里面有给你准备的东西，拿出来吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯疑惑地拉开抽屉，里面赫然是一瓶alpha用的润滑油，其中还有催情的效果。他喉咙动了动，毅然拆开了包装，将油挤到手上，开始服侍自己的丈夫。  
少年两手揉着金发侯爵的下体，从小腹到腿根，甚至到卵囊的下方。莱因哈特蹙着眉喘息，他能感觉到，对方的手指在若有若无地试探他臀间隐蔽的位置，alpha的天性让吉尔菲艾斯在渴望进入。  
他心中默数着少年纠结的次数，暗笑对方有心没胆。一个晃神间，突然有根手指钻进了他的身体，直接刺入了两个指节。莱因哈特心中一惊，身体率先反应过来，猛地从床上弹起。他没想到吉尔菲艾斯真的敢这么做，却见对方的身上热汗淋漓，深邃的两眼直勾勾地盯着他，已然是处在被发情热控制理智的边缘。  
金发侯爵不禁喉咙发紧，他倒是不畏惧这个尚且年少的alpha，如果他想，他完全可以压制住对方，但对方的发情是因他而起，要不是他故意逗弄对方逼成这副模样，也不过是一针抑制剂的事。  
红发少年被他的反应吓了一跳，打算抽回手，莱因哈特握住了他的手腕：“你在顾虑什么？”  
“莱因哈特大人，我……”  
“不是说要‘服侍’我吗？”  
金发男子意有所指地看了一眼他的下体：“还是说，你没把握让alpha也舒服？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“那你是什么意思？”他故意按下少年勃起的下体，移开手指时那根重新翘了起来：“我会错意了？你想让我上你？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有说话，显然他认为自己真实的想法对莱因哈特很不敬。金发侯爵半晌没等到回应，心里有些不悦，想着干脆把对方办了，可出于一种固执的自尊，他宁愿去碰吉尔菲艾斯的下体也不要碰自己的——说白了，轮不到他自己来伺候自己。  
“你还在等什么？做一半不管了？”他责备道。红发少年连忙继续抚弄，但莱因哈特已经没了兴致，对方怎么弄他都不再有反应。  
他的丈夫对他没有感觉，这简直是对吉尔菲艾斯最大的羞辱了。少年继续手上的动作，不轻不重地吸了吸鼻子。莱因哈特警惕地瞪着身上的少年，想着对方要是敢哭他就把他踹出去，偏偏少年和自己较上劲了一般，专注手上的动作，只是从额角滴落了汗水。  
少年滚烫的掌心抚摸他的腿侧，手指又磨磨蹭蹭地凑过来，畏首畏尾的，莱因哈特忍不住说道：“我又不是omega，不用那么小心翼翼。”  
有了莱因哈特的许可，吉尔菲艾斯这才敢光明正大地触碰那个秘处，alpha不会自主润滑，少年不时便倒出一些润滑油，几乎用掉了大半瓶。  
或许是发情热的难耐，少年替他开拓时有些许强迫的意味，见惯了对方温驯的模样，强势的一面令莱因哈特颇感新奇。当那根东西抵在他的双臀之间时，他才意识到这不是个好主意，但已经来不及反悔了，被润滑液彻底打湿的下体让吉尔菲艾斯轻易地插进了顶端。  
吉尔菲艾斯尚在发育，下体说不上有多么硕大到可怖，但要塞到身体里，那可不是肉眼能判断的感受。  
莱因哈特撑起上肢，看着吉尔菲艾斯坚硬的阳具没入他的腿根，下腹里胀胀的，脑子慢慢变得不能思考了。  
在他缓过神来之前，少年冲动地摆起腰，信息素失控地释放出来，逼得莱因哈特浑身紧张。  
alpha本来也不是承欢的体质，被坚硬发烫的器具一通捣弄，莱因哈特顿感生疼，来回抽送了几次后，他强迫自己放松，渐渐开始习惯了对方的进出。  
他压着消耗体力的喘息，一门心思放在对抗红发少年的信息素上，对方两臂撑在他身侧，碧蓝色的眼睛灼热地盯着他，稚气未脱的面颊上浮着欲望的潮红。  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
少年唤他的名字，俯下身吻他的嘴。做爱中的alpha浓烈的气息不断令莱因哈特分神，他本能地开始排斥这场性爱，几乎想要踢开身上的少年，而见到对方沉醉不已的面庞，他最终搂住对方的脖子，将手指穿进吉尔菲艾斯颇讨他欢心的火红发丝中。  
随着少年越来越熟练的抽插，两人的身体配合默契，开始生出些趣味。阴茎刚钻进来的地方有片区域蹭得很舒适，吉尔菲艾斯再往里面去，又隐约有更说不出妙处的地方，但大部分时候都只是感到有根东西在里面拱。总归来说，没有令人特别上瘾的舒爽，却也不算很坏。  
发情期中的红发少年急不可耐地抽动，顾虑丈夫的身子，不断地往交合处倒上润滑液，以缓解alpha被迫承欢带来的紧张。  
“莱因哈特大人……还是好紧啊，疼吗？”  
“不疼。”莱因哈特的语气是令红发少年亢奋的喘息，但这喘息只是因为身体被迫动作导致，并非爱欲的喘息。“你不用太顾忌我。”  
“我看您好像很难受……”  
“……我不难受。”他缓了缓呼吸，“你呢？有没有感觉好些了？”  
“好多了……”红发少年满面通红，伏下来趴在金发侯爵的胸口，紧实的下体嵌在丈夫敞开的双腿之间：“莱因哈特大人的身体里好舒服……”  
他一边进出一边抚摸着莱因哈特身上光滑的肌肤，顺着柔韧纤细的腰际滑到两瓣臀之间，协助莱因哈特的下体承迎他的撞击。  
莱因哈特生得秀气白净，私处都没见过人，两枚卵囊泛着嫣红的色泽，再往下就是容纳他进出的穴口，因为那些滑溜溜的润滑液，两人的结合处湿淋淋的，每一下抽插都拍打出清脆的水声。莱因哈特咬着牙揽着少年的手臂，心中腾起一股奇怪的感受——这听起来就像自己是omega一样。  
一旦这么想，莱因哈特就感到浑身不对劲了，似乎对方每次抽插都开始让他舒爽得想要叫唤。虽然身上只是个15岁的孩子，可吉尔菲艾斯到底是alpha，不是在和他做什么性教育的游戏，而是实打实地在上他。  
意识到这一点的莱因哈特本能地抗拒起来，平缓的信息素瞬间收紧了，散发出威胁的味道。但对alpha来说，做爱无异于狩猎进餐，当猎物抵抗时，他会加倍压制对方。  
少年两手按住莱因哈特的大腿，将温软的穴道紧紧压在自己滚烫的器具上，alpha对性的天赋让他敏锐地找到了莱因哈特体内的那一点。  
舒服不是莱因哈特的错觉，在吉尔菲艾斯专注地不断顶撞那个地方时，莱因哈特更是颤抖着夹紧了双腿。  
“是这里吗？”红发少年兴奋地问道：“这里很舒服吗？”  
莱因哈特没有接话，连喘息声也没了，他紧紧咬住下唇，将一切音节锁在喉咙里。alpha在遭受侵犯时暴怒的情绪和脆弱处被强烈刺激的快感交织在他混乱的脑海里。  
硬挺的器官反复蹭过酸胀的区域，累积的酥麻开始软掉了他的肢体，金发侯爵不甘地一脚踩上少年初具健壮雏形的胸膛，想要把对方蹬开，却又聚不起力气。  
少年哪经得起对方的挑逗，一把握住金发丈夫纤细的脚腕，亲吻对方敏感的脚心，甚至头脑发热地将泛红的脚趾放在口中吮吸。穴道猛地将他绞紧，他不禁用力地顶进去，alpha结一点点鼓起来，在他继续上顶的过程中逐渐卡在了穴口。  
“——啊！”  
刺痛感令莱因哈特克制不住地低喊了一声，alpha少年的下体彻底没入了他的身体，坚硬的阳物填满了他的腹腔，充实得就像顶到了他的喉咙。  
有弹性的囊袋在他的臀瓣上收紧，红发少年难耐地捧着他的身子挺动腰部，那根阳具埋得很深，带来的已经不是普通的舒爽，而是会被烫伤般的爽利。金发侯爵身上出了一层热汗，下一秒却又凉丝丝的，吉尔菲艾斯的每一下都重复着带给他这份惊人的触感。  
不知不觉中，莱因哈特感到少年的手指在拨弄他的乳首，他低下头，发现自己的乳头挺立起来了，浑身散发出从未有过的惬意的信息素。  
身体反应瞒不过最真实的感受，同时alpha对暴力反制的渴望在跌落谷底后疯狂地滋长，两股截然不同的情绪令莱因哈特疲惫而亢奋。别说帮助吉尔菲艾斯度过这次发情期，光是今晚继续下去就足够危险了。  
“快点……射出来……”他强忍着失控的叫喊，手指用力地陷进对方的肩膀：“我命令你，快点……”  
“对不起，莱因哈特大人……我马上就好……”红发少年一边急促地挺动，一边愧疚地吻着莱因哈特的颈侧，茫然无措地厮磨、安抚，忽然双腿用力，夹紧了莱因哈特抬起的胯部。  
这让两人结合得更加完整，少年的阳具以最顺利的角度进到他的身体里，直接触碰到了顶部滚烫的柔软区域。莱因哈特绷起脚尖，少年用力地插进来，坚硬的头部撞击着柔嫩的深处。  
“疼——吉尔菲艾斯！”  
私密处被侵犯的事实彻底伤害到了alpha的自尊，莱因哈特恼怒地喊道，却在这个状态下无法动弹。  
更令他惊异的是，虽然疼，紧随着疼之后而来的却是如热浪般的酥爽，在他下腹中汇聚起一股难以言喻的热潮，似乎随时都会失控地喷发出来。  
“很疼吗？对不起……”少年紧紧抱住他，下身没有丝毫退让，仍在迅速地起伏：“马上就好……”  
一股股叠加的痛楚与酸软交互作用下，灭顶的快感越发清晰，莱因哈特感到自己腿间发烫，血液都涌过去了似的，又胀又麻。  
随着吉尔菲艾斯的起伏，他意识到自己竟然勃起了，竖起的硬物不断蹭过少年的腹部，绽开一簇簇微妙的快感。omega引诱他的时候他无动于衷，吉尔菲艾斯挑逗他的时候他也从容不迫，但在他被以这样对待时，竟然勃起了。  
金发alpha的脑海中一片混乱，忽然一阵撕裂般的锐痛穿透了他的下腹。红发少年紧紧地抱着他，胀硬的下体撑在他的穴内颤抖，随后一股热流被注入进来，另一个alpha的信息素直接侵入了他的体内。  
金发侯爵紧咬着自己的嘴唇，直到身上年少的alpha发泄完，伏在他身上喘息。初次发情交欢的红发少年汗如雨下，两只湛蓝的眼睛亮晶晶的，面上满是对他的真诚与恋慕的渴望。  
alpha结渐渐消了下去，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻抽出去，被捣弄得松软的穴道发出黏腻的水声，相比莱因哈特身上其他地方雪白的肌肤，这一处的嫣红色泽十分勾人。  
莱因哈特的腹腔顿时空荡荡的，信息素搅得他头昏脑胀，无法处理自己和吉尔菲艾斯之间发生的一切，无论是身为alpha的尊严遭到了对方的挑衅，还是和对方做爱时身体的反常。  
他侧过身去背对着吉尔菲艾斯，悄悄地用手掌按住自己的小腹。透过这层肚皮，下面是刚才吉尔菲艾斯顶到过的地方，这是让他反常的根源，莱因哈特所认为的alpha之间的交欢应当是伴随着暴力与征服的，第二性别的天性操控alpha们必然会排斥另一个alpha。毫无疑问，信息素的碰撞令人很不快，但除此之外，他却觉得……被人侵入很爽。  
两种变幻复杂的alpha信息素将空气搅得浑浊不堪，吉尔菲艾斯打开了窗子，跳上床从后抱住了丈夫的腰。少年的鼻尖亲昵地紧贴着金发侯爵的脖子，浑身洋溢着畅快与满足的气息。那张嘴几乎就贴在他的腺体上，莱因哈特的身子僵了僵，翻过身来平躺着，吉尔菲艾斯不明显地发出一声遗憾的轻叹。对处在发情期的alpha来说，不标记就算不上是一次完整的交配，因而即便他没想过，身体却有着想标记莱因哈特的冲动。  
莱因哈特若有所思性地抚摸少年额前的红发，他已经发现自己对于吉尔菲艾斯的信息素没有一开始那样排斥了。他展开手臂，悄无声息地允许对方靠近他的怀里。吉尔菲艾斯抱住自己的丈夫，用少年独有的认真而纯粹的目光描摹着金发alpha的侧脸，似乎想做些什么，又忍在了肌肉里。

身体状态恢复之前，吉尔菲艾斯被勒令好好休息，不用进行工作。莱因哈特陪了他整段发情期，结束的那天，吉尔菲艾斯前所未有地表现出想要标记他的意图。金发侯爵对此应允。出乎意料，但也不算是意料之外——莱因哈特被标记时没有发情。他异常平静地接受了吉尔菲艾斯咬破他的腺体，当对方的信息素注入他的血液时，他隐隐有种激动的心安。  
少年的表情可以说是十分惹人怜惜，不过他很快接受了这一点，通过咬住腺体来注入信息素的方法，对降服一个莱因哈特这样的顶尖alpha来说起到的作用微乎其微。因而他经常提出想要标记莱因哈特，莱因哈特每每都答应了对方。一想到这个克制的少年alpha为他流露出欲火难耐的模样，他就觉得满足得不得了，尤其是这个少年正在学着主动压制他，做一个真正的alpha。  
“莱因哈特大人，这是我的性别分化报告。”  
“藏了这么久，总算舍得给我了？”  
少年面色发红，但直视着他的眼睛，比过去大方了不少。“您仔细看看，是我被您标记之后的化验报告。”  
莱因哈特不禁面上带着笑意接过报告，骄傲地看着对方“标记因子”一栏上显示着“阳性”。这意味着吉尔菲艾斯是他的alpha，不管他今后会遇到多少omega、被诱惑多少次，哪怕他会失控标记了其他人，也抹除不掉他属于莱因哈特的事实。  
金发侯爵迅速地翻了翻，大致浏览了一遍，吉尔菲艾斯的每一项数据都给了他足够的惊喜，他在对方身上的每一秒投入都是值得的。而留意到一处提示字样时，金发alpha的笑容忽然僵在了脸上。“好了，”他立刻收敛了表情，恢复了往日端整的工作状态：“报告我收下了，你先去忙吧。”  
“是。”  
少年欠身退出了他的办公室，等到对方彻底离开时，莱因哈特才重新打开了对方的报告。他仔细地解读了一遍有关于被标记的alpha发情注意事项，想到陪吉尔菲艾斯度过发情期的种种，不由心头划过一个不安的念头。  
被标记的时候会发情，这一点对alpha也适用；但alpha一旦发情，必然会导致另一方受孕。莱因哈特不能确定自己到底是不能被吉尔菲艾斯标记，因而没有发情，抑或是——他被标记了，但他被标记时没有发情，仅仅是因为他当时已经怀孕了。  
他立刻打算替自己预约一次体检，想到自己的伴侣还未成年的年纪，先硬着头皮选择了热线咨询。  
“您好，这里是第二性别咨询热线。请问您想了解什么性别？”  
“我想咨询一下有关于alpha的问题。”  
“请稍等。”  
通讯那头换了位接线员，莱因哈特屏息着等待。“您好，您想知道有关于alpha的哪个方面？”  
“我想知道alpha发情期的特性问题。”他一手划拉着化验报告上的注意事项，“alpha发情期的特性，会因为伴侣的性别受到影响吗？”  
“alpha发情的话，和伴侣的性别没有多大关系哦，发情期特性是固定的。”  
“是吗。”莱因哈特低声答道，隐隐有些不甘。  
“omega也是如此。”对方友善地补充道，“性别特性，不会因为伴侣的性别而发生变化。方便获知您的性别吗？您是alpha吗？还是omega？”  
金发alpha看着化验报告上白纸黑字的提示，咬了咬牙：“……我是beta。”


End file.
